


Возьми в любовники

by av2



Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amputee Erwin Smith, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Side Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2
Summary: Эрвин все никак не может восстановить свою координацию и бьется о все предметы: столы, книги, тумбы. Ливай хочет это исправить и поухаживать за ним.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Гори, октябрь 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370
Kudos: 4





	Возьми в любовники

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тема — незначительные травмы.  
> 2\. Это порнопродолжение фанфика №9 «Оберег». Но так как это порно, то знать начало вообще не обязательно 😁  
> Продолжение этого фанфика → №14. «Сторож».

Во время своих неловких переодеваний Эрвин спросил у отражения Ривая в зеркале:

— Я правильно помню, ты же пробрался ко мне утром тогда, да?

Он буквально день назад встал с больничной койки и теперь привыкал к своему новому телу без руки. Оно было неловкое, скованное и шатающееся. Совсем непрочное. Когда он сидел, этого было не видно, но во время движения его будто все время толкал кто-то невидимый и мелочно злостный. По мнению Ривая это был Эрвинов хранитель, который так заставлял своего подопечного прилечь — тот рано вернулся в свой сверхактивный режим главы Разведкорпуса. Близость разгадки тайны, найденной его отцом слишком будоражила его, тридцатисемилетнего мальчика, он не слушался и не хотел «валяться как мертвый» на кровати. Один плюс — так ему не докучали мысли, что он стал совершенно не способен победить гигантов, их главных, пусть теперь и не перовоочередных, врагов.

Сейчас он пытался собраться с утра и победить штаны. И еще очень смущался, что на него смотрел Ривай, который пришел ему с этим помочь — правда, о цели своего раннего визита тот не сказал, просто постучался в комнату и без спроса сел на диванчик у стены.

— Да, — ответил на вопрос Ривай, разглядывая его ноги.

Он отлично видел, что бедра Эрвина все были в синяках — всяких разных по форме и цвету: круглых, продольных, расплывчатых — это он так прикладывался о разные предметы на пути. 

— Я правильно помню, что ты облизал мою руку? — напряженно продолжил Эрвин, подтягивая штанину выше, так и не поправив трусы. Нервничает, надо же. Ну кто так одевается...

— Да я не только руку тебе облизал, — в шутку приврал Ривай, подходя ближе.

Эрвин бросил края ширинки и перестал ковыряться с пуговицами. Вместо этого суетливо почесал лоб и удивленно уставился на усмехнувшегося Ривая. Это его сильнее взбодрило.

— Это такой юмор, да?

Ривай помотал головой, встал у его правой руки, невесомо обхватив пальцами всю культю. Немая, она не могла кричать от потери — но это не значит, что нельзя было услышать ее боль. Как и стоны каждого синяка на теле, каждой царапины на руках, впопыхах оставленных от неаккуратного обращения с лезвием УПМ. Все тело у Эрвина ахает и жалуется — хозяин торопится жить, не дает отдыха. Нужна помощь. Быть может ты, Ривай?..

— Дай мне побыть твоим любовником, — Ривай заглянул Эрвину в глаза и погладил боло на его груди. — Дай поласкать твое тело, я очень хочу.

— Что ты?.. Не надо так близко, — забормотал Эрвин, впав в замешательство. Он вынул руку из легкого обхвата пальцами и неловко повел плечом, отходя подальше. Приспущенные брюки как некстати помешали ему это сделать, и шаг Эрвина назад стал шагом вниз. Не устояв на ногах, он громко упал на бок, подставляя левую руку. — А-ай.

Ривай не стал его поднимать или помогать встать (как и останавливать падение), наоборот, он сел рядом со скалящимся от боли Эрвином и толкнул на спину.

— Ну вот ты и упал. Опять будут синяки, — он неспешно взял его руку и как следует, до красноты, растер предплечье. А потом подул, как маленькому. — Нехорошо это, нехорошо.

Щупать губами разгоревшуюся кожу было приятно — можно представить, что каждый поцелуй утешает потрясенное тело, — но Эрвин пришел в себя и притянул руку.

— Не стоит этого делать, — напряженно отметил он, отползая назад и двигая культей как настоящей рукой. Штаны понемногу сползли на колени.

— А вот это правильно, — одобрил Ривай, под возмущенный смешок Эрвина спуская их до щиколоток.

— Ривай, прекрати... эти дикости, умоляю, — он сильно покраснел и говорил с запинками, теряя и тут же вспоминая слова.

— Дай мне пожалеть твое бедное тело, командор, — легкомысленно просто обратился к нему Ривай, гладя по волосатому бедру. Длинные светлые волоски изгибались и скрывались под пальцами, как травинки под камень. — Я уже который день все думаю о нем, как ему больно, как ты его толкаешь, загоняешь сам себя. Нехорошо это.

Обратив к Эрвину полный мольбы взгляд, Ривай изучал его сомневающееся лицо. Не найдя на нем никаких возражений, он сам улегся на бок и прижался губами к длинному синяку по форме напоминавшей след от столешницы. Вот они, следы кабинетной работы.

На его ногах был целый атлас следопыта, на нем отметилось все, что может представлять опасности при ходьбе. Деревянные ящики на складе, столы — коварные враги номер один — дверные косяки в столовой, бока ванной, бордюры у дороги, да что только не. Точечный удар неловко упавшей статуэтки, прижимавшей карту расплылся большим пятном. Его грозный баклажановый цвет выглядел опасно, Ривай аккуратно водил по нему носом и кончиком языка рисовал фигуры. Петельки бесконечности, крестики, кружки, звезды — и все это чтобы неласково слизать твердым влажным языком. Лиловые исчезающие облачка от удара голенью о стопку книг Ривай не стесняясь сосал и легко водил зубами, покусывая здоровую кожу вокруг. К болезненному пинку щиколотки о мебель Ривай только прижимался ртом, боясь причинить боль.

Эрвин не сопротивлялся, просто вздыхал лежа на полу и прижимал руку к лицу. Ему было приятно — а Риваю от его тяжелого дыхания было еще приятнее, хотя волосы очень упорно лезли на язык и навязчиво щекотали губы. Правую ногу Ривай исследовал сверху вниз, а на левой начал ползти от щиколотки к паху. Прижимаясь щекой о следы ремней УПМ на бедре, он обратил внимание, что в трусах член набух и отчетливо стал больше, чем был — но недостаточно для того, чтобы вздыбиться и вытянуться прямо под одеждой.

Захотелось взять в рот еще и это.

Устроившись между ног поудобнее, Ривай стянул трусы и уставился на волосатый пах. Эрвин вздрогнул и поднял голову, с легким отчаянием произнося: 

— Да что на тебя нашло?

— Эта штука тоже хочет внимания, — почти что проворковал Ривая, трясь щекой о вялый, улегшийся на мошонке член. — Правой руки-то нет, как дрочить?

— Это, блин, не ответ.

— Так я не понял. Ты против? — недовольно бросил ему Ривай, отлипая от лобка и прямо смотря на лицо удивленного Эрвина.

— Нет, я не против, — с секундной заминкой ответил он.

— Хорошо.

Плохо. Ривай не знал ответа на вопрос, он сам не знал, что на него нашло, и что он нашел в себе сам. Чтобы не продолжать разговор, он зарылся носом волосы и начал вылизывать все, до чего мог дотянуться, поглаживая наливающийся от неприхотливой ласки член. Эрвину должно быть приятно, ведь кто еще додумается доставить ему удовольствие, если не Ривай? Мир такой жестокий, он все время старается причинить вред. Ривай с этой мыслью вобрал в рот яйца и покатал их на языке, жмурясь и немного потягивая их назад. При этом стараясь не представлять, как глупо выглядит со стороны, но пытаясь понять, противно ему или нет, и вообще так ли обязательно этим заниматься? Можно было просто помочь застегнуть ширинку и попросить следить за частями тела. Не опошлил ли он все? Ах, да какая уже разница, когда член уже тыкается в щеку, и Ривай жмется к нему, собирая выступившие капли и размазывая по всему лицу. Эрвин не выдержал и со стуком опустил голову вниз, вздохнув то ли от боли, то ли от наслаждения. Пускай понежится, пускай узнает, как может быть хорошо. 

— Тебе это нравится, — не спрашивал он, слабо бормоча слова в потолок. — Это _тебе_ хочется.

— Мгм, — гудяще согласился Ривай, не открывая губ.

Рука Эрвина легла на живот и пальцами потягивала кожу на лобке, не решаясь схватиться за член. Ривай это заметил и, упираясь о ногу Эрвина, непонятно зачем перевернул ладонь. Косой шрам пробудил в нем сентиментальную нежность, глаза будто сами прикрылись, и Ривай вновь мокрым языком прошелся по былой ране, которую сам же и нанес. Шершавенькая, кисленькая от пота — а ручка-то вспотела, смотри-ка — очень нежная кожа на самом деле, пусть и грубая от мозолей, слишком неухоженная. Риваю приятно ее кусать, пробовать на вкус. Свободной рукой он вяло водил по стволу Эрвина, а когда утыкаться в руку ему приелось, то скромно поцеловал ее на прощанье.

Излизавшись на год вперед, Ривай устало уложил свою голову на живот Эрвина и как следует обхватил член. Бедра у Эрвина дрогнули, он завозился, когда движения стали слишком грубыми и резкими — ему так не нравилось, ясно... А Ривай вот любил, когда пожестче, да порезче.

— Неженка, — тихо сказал он, в качестве извинений полизывая уздечку.

Уложив голову обратно, он принялся наблюдать за своей рукой. Она двигалась медленно, и ускорялась лишь тогда, когда Эрвин вскидывал бедра навстречу. Рот быстро соскучился по делу, поэтому когда на животе выступил овальный свод ребер, Ривай накинулся на нежную головку члена и сжал губы под ней. Он тыкался ею себе в твердое небо, сосал и водил языком по гладкому горячему стволу. Щеки приятно напрягались, вдуваясь внутрь. Было вкусно и отвратительно, солоно и горько. Смазка затекала прямо по языку в горло. Приятная штука, кожистая, твердая. Хотелось глубже, дальше, в нутро...

Удар жидкости по задней стенке горла неприятно поразил Ривая, и он дернулся, вырываясь под облегченные ахи ласкающего его скулу Эрвина. Закашлявшись, он додрочил будто бы мыльный член рукой, разбрызгивая пенную сперму, пока оргазм сошел на нет вместе с судорожным дыханием. Успокоив горло, Ривай глубоко вдохнул и, выдержав серьезное лицо, тут же чихнул. Эрвин добродушно похрипел над ним от смеха и сел на пол.

— Нализался?

— Пожалуй.

— Тебе помочь?

— С чем? — не сразу понял Ривай, но все же сообразил вперед любезных уточнений. — О, извини, я уже не в настроении. Да и не все сразу, наверное. Ты вроде как куда-то спешил.

Эрвин длинно посмотрел на него и отвел взгляд. Помотал головой, приходя в себя, и вновь стал спокойным, даже слишком, будто сейчас между ними ничего не произошло. Это осуждение? Или просто не понравилось? Они в молчании сидели друг перед другом: Ривай растущим беспокойством рассасывал на языке остатки густого телесного вкуса и трогал подсохшую смазку на лице, а Эрвин наблюдал за ним.

— Почему сейчас? Мы шестой год знакомы. Или тебя возбуждают калеки? — он покачал откушенной рукой, болтавшейся в свободном рукаве.

— Наоборот, страшусь. Я понял, что ты можешь сдохнуть в любой момент. И что больше откладывать свои желания нельзя. Вот, — выдохнул в конце Ривай и прямо посмотрел на удивленно поднявшего брови Эрвина. — Ты против? 

— Никогда не думал об этом, честно говоря. У меня уже давно не было интрижек, — он стянул с себя запачканные трусы. — И как давно эти твои «желания» с тобой?

Ривай неуверенно пожал плечами, растирая липкую слизь между ладонями. Это значило «я не знаю», но чтобы не путать Эрвина он сказал просто:

— Давно. Я долго не понимал, чего мне от тебя хочется.

«И до сих пор не понимаю», — сознавался он про себя. Было в его желании сблизиться что-то бесполое, такое сильное, как натянутая струна, непреклонное. Голодное, способное из жадности излизать руки кормильца, из ярости — толкнуть его в секс, призвать заниматься любовью просто так. Чтобы быть близко, доказать, что дистанция между ними может быть еще меньше. Прихоть, конечно, блажь. Ривай выпросил ее у Эрвина, теперь понять бы, как он сам к этому относится.

— Что скажешь, Эрвин? — вырвалось у Ривая. Он подсел поближе и положил руку на голое бедро. — Не молчи, помоги мне, а я помогу тебе. Дай поухаживать за тобой, мне большего и не надо.

— Если хочешь, — просто ответил Эрвин, накрывая пальцем уголок его рта. — Я не против.

Ривай заволновался, услышав такое согласие. И все?

— Да?

— Ты так старался, я не хочу тебе отказывать, — уклончиво подтвердил Эрвин, коснувшись его губ. — Ты весь измазался, тебе бы помыться.

Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и виновато улыбнулся. Ривай инстинктивно вцепился в это выражение лица и тут же расслабился — если бы это действительно была серьезная вина, тот бы не улыбался. Хороший знак. 

«Хотя бы так», — скорее довольно, чем нет решил про себя Ривай. Когда они встали, он притащил Эрвиново нижнее белье, вытер обслюнявленную ладонь, пах и попавшие под «семенной дождь» бедра. Помог подняться и встряхнул улегшиеся на полу штаны. Оглядев обласканные и все же по-прежнему битые ноги, Ривай отметил то ли с досадой, то ли с радостью ссадину, оставшуюся от его локтя — тоже будет синяк. Проследив за его взглядом, Эрвин уставился на ярко-красный след и потер его с улыбкой.

— Ну, хотя бы этот получить было приятно.


End file.
